RGI Files: From Sharpe To Rita
To: Rita Degollar ''' '''Cresthaven Hotel 1062 Hillview Dr. Chicago, IL, 60627 Ms. Degollar: I am sending you this letter partly as an apology and partly as an opportunity. I am ashamed of my behavior towards you during our last meeting. I am a reader of Omens, and for me to perform my job I HAVE to be emotionally troubling to the person I am speaking to. Before seeing you at the train station, I had never met you before in my life. I do not know you, your friends, your freeholdsmen, or your family, nor do I have any real idea of what they look like. Mr. Chapman has trained me as an interrogator to better utilize my abilities as an Omen reader, and part of that training was learning on how to pick up cues and exploit them. Other than yesterday, I have never been to the Cresthaven Hotel nor met its denizens, and I wouldn't dream of time-travelling, much less doing so through blood. Since leaving Arcadia I haven’t dealt with any Fae, not even the Blue Fairy for which our company is named. I doubt the real Blue Fairy even knows of our existence. My bride Gloria is gifted with margravate wards, so our factory is safer than most freeholds from Fae attacks. Speaking of freeholds, yours is the first I've even been to. While RGI has given me the privilege of traveling the world, I have never been to Turkey, much less to New Arcadia. You are a stranger to me, a stranger whom my superiors have taken a significant interest in. Not only are you wildly intelligent on matters of the Fae, especially for someone who has never been to Arcadia, but you are a time-traveler from the future, which is a rather rare qualification. Again, I apologize for my methods and their extremity, but I needed to know for sure you were telling the truth about being from the future, as well as any other information RGI wanted from you. It is the dirtiest job I've had to do while working here, and I have already submitted the paperwork telling Lord Wyndham I won’t be doing such things again. With such awfulness aside, and I truly wish you’ll forgive me, I want to offer you a job here at RGI. You and your motley have already proven themselves as more than worthy antagonists to RGI operations, which has more than proven your worth. I’m due to open up a new facility for RGI in Los Angeles and I need someone with your areas of expertise to help me establish it. There you would answer to me and Lord Wyndham alone, not Mr. Chapman. If you are not comfortable with the move RGI also has a position available to you here in Chicago. If you aren't comfortable foregoing the protection your Mantle provides, we have no qualms about hiring Courtiers. We won’t make you end your membership at Cresthaven either, although we’d prefer if you’d live in company quarters. If you have any questions, write them on this paper. It’s been enchanted to respond to your handwriting and send the message to me, while my responses will show up on this page as well. Please consider my offer and do me the courtesy of letting me know your decision either way. Stay well, Sharpe ' of multiple spiralling scribbles. It is likely that Rita Degollar was testing a pen. Mr. Sharpe: I appreciate RGI's interest in my personal life skill set, and your offering of a position within the company. I do have some questions, mostly concerning what the offered positions are, as well as what our starting salaries would be, as well as wether whether health benefits have been invented yet. If they have, I would like to know about what RGI provides for those, too. ''-Degollar '''Dear Ms. Degollar, Should you choose to take the position here in Chicago, you'd be filling a role similar to my own: consulting. Your responsibilities would be providing information about various pieces of interest from The Hedge, as well as assisting in the day-to-day operations of running the factory. Ever-so-often you'd be asked to go meet a buyer, and your pay would be largely based on what information you bring to the table. I personally spend most of my time researching new angles for RGI to approach, and if you want the highest tiers of compensation you'd have to do the same. As for the position in Los Angeles, you're first three months would be spent helping me and our accountant, Nancy Stone, establish a new location for RGI. After general construction is complete, you'd be put in charge of running the facility while I would take on a role as your mediator between your plant and corporate. As for the specific details of the plant's operation, I must insist on telling you and your chosen business partners in person. It's nothing unlawful, I assure you, it's simply sensitive. Your salary in Los Angeles would be a great deal higher and more stable and leave you with more free time than the constant research of an RGI consultant, but the stress of managing a plant alongside your partners would logically rank higher. I'd give you exact numbers, but I know a time-travellor such as yourself would have difficulty justifying the reverse-inflation of going to the past. Just trust me, you'll be making as much as I do if you put in the same effort, and I want for nothing in this world. I assure you RGI only has the best of health benefits, both mundane and otherwise. the world has to offer, although I'm curious of what the owner of a Hera Pear Tree and its guardian would need in such a line. Sincerely, Sharpe P.S., and I am truly sorry for intruding, but I've found a way for you to get back to your home-time without need of the Gentry. It is infinitely more safe, entirely in your realm of possibility, and ''could ''end very badly for me, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least show you my work here at the factory on the subject. Whether you take the job or not, at least let me make up for treating you the way I did by giving you a chance to go home. -Sharpe Category:Fiction